whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Martyrdom
Martyrdom edges are primarily a mix of offensive and support powers granted to the Imbued. They are typically associated with Martyrs, though hunters of other creeds may sometimes learn them. Standard Edges * Demand - Once activated, the Martyr takes damage in exchange for strength, or for added athletics to perform a stunt. * Witness - Witness allows your character to recognize the nature of supernatural creatures in her presence. It also gives her a glimpse of specified creatures' relationships with mankind. * Ravage - No one's quite sure what the hell happens when a hunter cuts loose with this edge. It seems to produce a roiling heat-haze. This gas (for lack of a better term) pours out from your character and travels where he gestures. Physical matter seems unaffected, but supernatural creatures react violently. It seems to corrupt and decay their very bodies. Not even intangible creatures are safe. * Donate - The Martyr loans their skill in a physical faculty to someone else for a short amount of time, at the cost of being without it themselves for that same amount of time. If they loan their speed, the Martyr gets slower; if they loan strength, the Martyr gets weaker, etc. * Payback - The Martyr can impose mortal limitations and human vulnerabilities upon inhuman opponents. He can also rob such beings of their powers. All the Martyr has to do is lock his gaze with a supernatural enemy's and concentrate on the specific way he wants to cut that being down to size. The Martyr imposes a righteous moral punishment upon the creature. Alternate Edges * Project - ''The Martyr using this Edge is able to radiate the purity of their will towards a particular creature, causing it to falter in its actions out of intimidation or outright fear. * Revelation -''' The Martyr gains insight into what a monster is currently thinking and feeling, helping them decide what to do. However, this can work both ways, with the monster also gaining insight into the Martyr. * ''Inflict - ''The Martyr using this Edge is able to have a portion of the damage inflicted against them by a supernatural creature turned back on the creature that caused it. * ''Ordeal -'' The Martyr can heal another person or imbued by taking on their injuries, traumas, derangements, etc. In the case of multiple physical injuries, they can't choose which to take - it's all or nothing. If the Martyr couldn't take all the damage without it killing them, that's exactly what happens - the subject is fully healed and the Martyr dies. In the case of multiple derangements, however, the Martyr can be selective. * '''''Expiate - The Martyr can remove a monster's supernatural nature, turning it "normal" - shapeshifters and warlocks apparently become human, vampires and zombies are reputed to become corpses or piles of dust, and ghosts and goblins don't seem to be affected. Successful use of this power results in permanent physical and mental degeneration in the Martyr, manifesting as derangements and terminal illness, potentially causing them to die immediately. References *[[Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook|'Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook']], pp. 150-151 *[[Hunter Book: Martyr|'Hunter Book: Martyr']], pp. 75-78 Category:Hunter: The Reckoning stubs Category:Edges (HTR) Category:Hunter: The Reckoning glossary